And The World Fades To Black
by chalantness
Summary: (406): Just had sex in the darkroom, while a class was going on ten feet away. I finally have a good sex story. — Texts From Last Night


**Title: **_And The World Fades To Black  
_**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** ~3,300  
**Characters:** Jaime/Cassie  
**Summary:** _(406): Just had sex in the darkroom, while a class was going on ten feet away. I finally have a good sex story. _— Texts From Last Night

**And The World Fades To Black**

Photos class is pretty much the most useless elective in the world if you have no interest in photography whatsoever.

Seriously, the only reason why so many people take it in high school is because half of the time it's a free period, and the other half of the time it's like a pass to wander campus with a camera around your neck and the excuse of taking pictures for class to avoid getting in trouble. And, yeah, you learn how to adjust the settings and develop pictures and everything, but you never cover anything students that are mildly interested in photography or want to pursue it professionally didn't already know themselves.

Like he said, it's a useless class. Or, okay, maybe _useless_ is a harsh term, because now he can see himself buying a decent camera for better pictures and like, not being a complete idiot trying to work it. But it's basically a class you take to get an easy A.

And that's the only reason why they're in it this year. They're taking some pretty tough classes because that stuff looks good for college apps and everything, but they still have the Team and Dick told them to take as many easy electives as possible to have that buffer, since they're not always going to have time for homework after school.

He gets _why_ that makes sense.

It just sucks actually having to sit through the class _every single day_.

"If you keep scowling, your face is going to stay that way."

He looks over and finds Cassie smiling at him. She looks perfectly amused, but he can tell that she's bored, too: she's slouched a bit in her chair, her elbow on the desk and her cheek in her hand. Generally, she has very good posture. He thinks it's because Diana told her it shows that you're interested.

He doesn't blame her. He knows she lost interest in this class after the third or fourth week of the semester, which was a hell of a lot longer than him.

"Sorry," he laughs quietly.

She grins. "There's that smile I love."

And, okay, she really needs to stop with those adorable little comments. Not because he doesn't love them – of course he does, and always has – but they're in the middle of class and at least outside of school, he can kiss her like he wants to and not get in trouble for it whenever she says things like that. Even the Team has stopped trying to tease them once they realized that they're gone to the rest of the world as soon as their lips are on each other. He thinks they pretend to act disgusted now, but like he said, he doesn't notice.

When the teacher finally, _finally_, finishes her lecture on who knows what (he seriously tuned out for the whole thing), Jaime leans back in his chair and closes eyes and considers taking a nap. Ms. Troy wouldn't mind if he did, because he and Cassie finished their weekly assignment and they basically have nothing to do in this class for the next three days.

He's not sure how long he dozed off, but he's woken up by nearly being shoved forward in his chair. He glares at Bart, who is unfazed by it.

"Do you want to go outside with us?" Bart asks, holding up the camera around his neck.

"I finished already," Jaime grumbles.

Tim arches an eyebrow. "You mean _Cassie's_ finishing it for the both of you." Jaime just stares at him. "She's developing your pictures right now."

Crap. He remembered her mentioning at the end of class yesterday that they ran of time and needed to develop their pictures today since everyone would probably need the darkroom for Thursday and Friday because they procrastinated. He should really be helping her.

"Why didn't she remind me?"

"It's Cassie," Bart laughs. "She probably didn't want to bother you."

(Yeah, that sounds like something she'd do.)

"You should see if she still needs help," Tim suggests.

Jaime nods and gets up, says that maybe the four of them can maybe go for a walk later if there's still time left or most likely tomorrow, and then heads into the darkroom. Cassie's clipping a few pictures onto the wire underneath the glow of the red light when he walks in, so maybe he was out longer than he thought.

She smiles when she hears him walk in. "I'm all done here," she tells him cheerfully, and he knows she didn't mean to, but it makes him feel even guiltier.

"Sorry I forgot," he apologizes.

She waves her hand dismissively. "Developing pictures is hardly a two-person job."

"Still, I should've—"

"Stop that." She leans up a little (he's like, half a head taller than her now, and feels way prouder than he'll ever admit) and kisses him, and he feels her smile against his lips. "You're being ridiculous. Don't feel guilty for wanting a nap just because I had to develop our pictures."

He grins. It's crazy how it always feels like she's reading his mind.

"You're amazing," he tells her. And he's not just saying that because she finished their assignment.

He tells her this all the time and he's pretty sure that she still doesn't entirely believe him. She doesn't think of herself as awful or useless or anything like that, but she doesn't give herself nearly enough credit, either. It's his job to make sure she feels as amazing as they all see her, as _he_ sees her, and it's pretty much his favorite job, ever.

She bites her lower lip and blinks her long eyelashes and has this _look_ that… Well, okay, maybe he also said it because he knows that his compliments totally rile her up, but whatever.

Two birds, one stone.

She kisses him again, presses herself against him a little and pushes her fingers through his hair and _god_, it's totally crazy how much different this kiss is compared to the one she gave him barely a minute ago. It's not like Cassie to kiss him this intensely when they're in public, because these kinds of kisses are almost always followed by, well, _sex_, and he was pretty sure that the thought of doing anything remotely sexual (meaning more than just a kiss or a hug) in public completely mortified her.

Judging by the little sounds coming from the back of her throat, though, he obviously thought wrong.

"Jaime," she breathes against his lips. "The door…"

He groans because that's basically like, the only confirmation he needs that they're going to have sex right now with their photos class on the other side of the wall.

He pulls away, locks the door to the darkroom and is back in front of Cassie at a speed that would put Bart to shame. (Well, not really, but you get the point.) Cassie giggles, and yeah, maybe he's being really eager right now, but can you blame him?

She grasps the front of his button-down and tugs him with her until her back is against the wall, slides her free hand over the back of his neck and brings him into another kiss. He pulls her hand from her shirt and pins it to the wall by her wrist, presses his hips against hers and loves the barely there moan she makes. Understandably, she's trying to be quiet.

He kind of doesn't want her to be, though.

So he slides his lips over the apple of her cheek, kissing the underside of her jaw as his fingers pop open the button of her jeans, tugging the zipper down. Her hand comes up to grip his bicep when he sets his hands at her waist and digs his thumbs into her skin, and she shifts her hips a little to let him know that she wants him to push her jeans down, which he does, but probably not like she wants. He just tugs it down just enough for him to spread her legs a little and brush his fingers over the front of her panties.

_God_, she's already so wet for him. He runs the tips of his fingers slowly up and down her soaked panties and she lets out this warm, shaky breath right next to his ear, barely letting any sound out. He does it again, applying a little more pressure, and then pulls his hand away when she rolls her hips forward.

"Jaime," she whines. Her voice is almost nonexistent.

"What, babe?" he asks. "Say it louder."

He hears her swallow, hard, once she realizes what he's trying to do, and shakes her head. He kisses her throat, brings his other hand back and runs his knuckles along the same path as his fingertips. He pulls his hand away when she tries to roll her hips again, and he swears he hears her _whimper_.

"Did you say something?"

She growls in frustration, except no sound really comes out. He can just feel the soft vibrations of her throat and knows it's a growl. He's teasing her because, despite the fact that she's stronger than him in a lot of ways, she really loves it when he has the control. She feels even more amazing when he works her up.

He knows because she told him as much. It's not so much the complimenting or the pampering that turns her on. It's the fact that _he's_ the one doing it.

It's incredibly adorable and sexy at the same time. He doesn't even know how that's possible, but it is.

"Please," she says, just a _little_ louder so that she's whispering now, and he dips his hand passed the waistband. He slides his fingers over her sex and draws her moisture around, and he can tell that she tries to spread her legs wider, though her jeans stop her at her thighs and she lets out another frustrated, barely there growl. She pulls her hands from him and is about to push her jeans down herself, but he sucks down on her pulse just as he rolls her clit lightly between his fingers and she shudders, grasping onto his arms for support.

"Not yet," he murmurs against her skin.

"Jaime…"

She sounds almost desperate and _god_, he was going to try and work her up a little more, but hearing her voice made that seem almost _too_ cruel. So he dips his finger into her shallowly, pulls it out and then pushes two into her a little deeper, loving the relieved little sigh that she breathes when she rolls her hips against his hand.

Then he pulls his hand from her entirely, kisses her throat again as he pushes her jeans and panties down her legs. He wants to kiss her so, so badly, but he knows that if he does, he won't be able to hear all of her little noises.

She grasps front of his jeans to take them off but he pulls her hands away and sinks to his knees, spreads her legs further apart and kisses the inside of her thigh. She lets out this heavy breath, breathes a little harder when he licks up her center. He knows it's not nearly enough for her, but then he flicks at her clit and she whines his name just above a whisper and he hears her slap a hand over her mouth to keep quiet. So he smirks a little, closes his mouth around her clit and hears her _moan_ loudly against her hand, shifting her hips.

"They'll hear you," he teases, not giving her a chance to respond because he sucks her clit again right after, making her hips snap up. He sets a hand at her waist to keep her from moving, thrusts his tongue into her once, twice, feeling her trying to move her hips for more stimulation. "Or maybe you _want_ them to hear you."

He looks up at her. She shakes her head. "We can't, Jaime…" she murmurs unconvincingly.

"We can't?" He starts to pull away and she _whimpers_ again, grips his hair and brings him closer. "Should I stop then?"

"No," she practically blurts out. That time her voice was well above a whisper, but she doesn't seem to care about. "Don't stop. _Please _don't stop."

"Then let me hear you."

He grasps her wrist and pulls her hand away from her mouth as he flattens his tongue against her clit, and he _knows_ the noise she makes probably would've been heard from the other room if it wasn't already loud out there. He spreads her thighs a little further and continues to lick at her sex, feeling her try to roll her hips against his restraint. He randomly alternates between circling her clit and lapping at her folds, getting these uneven pants from her. He knows her so well by now, knows by the hitching of her breaths how she's reacting, so when she's just sinking into a rhythm with his tongue thrusting into her, he laps up her sex and grazes her clit with almost no pressure, making her whimper his name.

Then he pulls his mouth off of her and blows at her clit, feels her whole body shudder and her nails scrape his scalp, her nerves pulsing. It's not a pleasant feeling, her tugging at his hair, but he trusts Cassie completely and knows that even in throws of pleasure, she has enough control over her inhuman strength to not seriously hurt him.

He also knows she's close. It won't take much to push her over the edge.

So he flattens his tongue against her again, rolls it over her clit a few times and holds her firmly by her hips as he knees nearly give in beneath her. She cries out, "_Jaime_," and he continues to lap at her as she comes.

She's still panting really unevenly after she's mostly calmed down, and he stands up, sets his hands at her waist and kisses her, her hand coming up to grip his bicep and this little noise coming from the back of her throat when she can taste herself on his tongue. "They probably heard me," she practically pouts. He chuckles, kisses her cheek and feels the warmth of her blush against his lips. He knows she's not really upset with him, because she's smiling as she says, "If they heard me, I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" he challenges playfully, kissing the underside of her jaw again.

"I'll never have sex with you in public again."

He sees right through the empty threat, though, because he can tell by her voice when she's being serious and when she's not, and right now she's definitely _not_.

"No, you won't," he breathes into her ear, rolling his hips against hers so she can feel how hard he is for her through his jeans. She whimpers, reaches between them and can't get his jeans off faster, honestly, even though they're around his ankles in seconds. "You like it too much."

She shakes her head and he grasps her wrists, brings her hand forward so that her fingertips brush his length. They both moan at that.

"_God_, I _need_ you," she whispers. She wraps her hand around him and brings him to her entrance and he lets out this breathy groan, pushes his forehead against hers and stills her hips when she tries to move them to take him in. "_Jaime_," she whines.

"I can't hear you, babe."

Her eyes meet his and she holds their gaze as she says his name louder, then squeezes her eyes shut and gasps and grips his arms when he pushes entirely into her. _Fuck_, she feels _so good_ around him. She always does, and he doesn't even have to tell her to say it louder when she begs him to move. She practically _shouts_ it out.

So he starts rolling his hips against hers, brings his lips to her throat and pressing hot, wet kisses to her skin. She's panting quickly and heavily and unevenly again, letting these moans out that aren't exactly quiet every time he thrusts into her. He moves his hips slowly, so she can feel every inch of him as pulls in and out of her. He totally doesn't need to do this. She's _soaked_ all over again, even though she just came like two minutes ago, but he knows it'll just feel _that_ much better for the both of them if he takes a little time.

"I need you faster, baby." She snaps her hips up just as he's thrusting into her again and they both moan loudly. "Baby," she practically pleads.

And _fuck_, he moves his hips faster because all he really, really wants to do is give her what she wants, relishing in the way she cries out when he does. She tries to move her hips up against him but he holds her down by her waist again and grinds into her, bringing himself deeper and making her chant his name with his thrusts.

"Feels so good, baby," she breathes. "You make me feel amazing."

He can't have his lips on her sooner, nipping at her bottom lip before kissing her, hard, and pushing his tongue passed her lips when she parts them for him. She grips his hair with one hand and his bicep with the other, and then gasps against his lips when he suddenly moves his thumb over her clit. He groans.

"_You_ make _me_ feel amazing, babe." Yeah, it's lame and unoriginal right now, but she whimpers, anyway, and kisses him again.

He's _so _close and she can tell. Then again, he can say the exact same thing about her. "Again, baby," she says against his lips. He presses his thumb down on her again and she lets out this heavy, "_Oh_," as her walls contract around him. He moves his thumb in a circle over her clit and feels her trying to thrust her hips up despite him holding her in place.

"Cassie…" He groans.

"Come with me," she tells him.

And he presses down on her clit again as he thrusts into her and she pushes up against him and he kisses her to keep them both quiet as they come at the same time, even though he pretty much spent this entire time trying to get her to be loud. It's also the first time he can feel her around him without a condom, which feels really _amazing _even though it's a really, really stupid move. She's on the pill, though, and he's stupid enough from his orgasm to think that that's enough.

"I feel you everywhere." She emphasizes the 'you' to let him know that she realized they forgot the condom, too. But like him, she doesn't seem to care right now. He kisses her gently on the lips. "I've wanted this for a while," she admits in this barely there voice.

"Without the condom?" he asks.

This time he knows she blushes, which is ridiculous considering what they just did. "Well, yes, but…" He chuckles faintly. "I've wanted you and me… _this_… in public… for a while."

He groans and kisses her again. "Should've told me sooner, babe," he says, even though he's sure part of him as known all along. He never, ever would've done this if she didn't want it just as much as him.

"_Gosh_, people probably…" She leans forward and buries her head against his shoulder.

He chuckles. She's seriously adorable. "We can sneak out the back," he offers.

She pulls back and shakes her head, says, "No, there's no point in that. I'm not ashamed, just… kind of embarrassed that they probably heard me.I… I'll learn to get used to it." He blinks and stares at her, and she actually _laughs_ at him. "You didn't think that I want this to be the only time, did you?"

He kisses her because he really can't help himself now, but then pulls back a few seconds later and asks, "Where else?" because _god_, he needs to write this all down.


End file.
